


Lullaby for Idle Nights

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, busanbros, reviving busanbros tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Sungjin woke up due to the sound of his bedroom door creaking only to find his little puppy coming up to him for a cuddle and lulled him to sleep
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191931
Kudos: 28





	Lullaby for Idle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the drabbles!  
> You guys already know I can't actually write but we still need to feed ourselves. A sweet and short one for now, hopefully I can find some time to write something longer for next. For now, here's one to revive the busanbros tag.

Everyone in the household knows how light of a sleeper Sungjin is so it was not a surprise that Sungjin immediately was awakened when he heard his bedroom door creaked open. He stirs to turn himself but before he could fully turn to see who opened his door, something heavy and breathing slumped over on top of him. 

"Urghh.. Dowoonie, you got the wrong room again" Sungjin mumbles softly as he feels the younger nuzzles his head into his chest.

"No.. Right room" Dowoon slurs as he snuggle closer towards Sungjin's shoulder

"Right bed" he nuzzles himself into Sungjin's neck

"Right person" pecks lightly onto the elder's neck

"Tsk.. how could you still be so cheesy while in this state huh" Sungjin mocks as his right hand pats on the younger head softly and the other soothingly rubbing the younger's back. Dowoon smelled minty, summery and fresh meaning he took a shower before coming in already knowing Sungjin will kick him or if he didn't. The elder continues to softly pat the younger.

"Only for you hyung" and he plants another peck before Sungjin pushes him away a little which almost made him whimper if not for the warm hands cupping his face and the sparkling eyes that's reflecting the mood light.

"You got that right. Only for me. My only pup" 

"And you dare say I'm chees-"

"What was that? Don't just peck me with a kiss to shut me up" Dowoon grumbles as he lightly slaps Sungjin's toned chest causing the elder to chuckle.

"Then how should I shut you up, pup?" He asked in a low voice feeling the younger playing with the fabric of his pajamas

"You know how.. you know what I like.. what I want.."

"Do I? I seemed to not recall it suddenly. Care to show me ho-"

Sungjin let out a grunt when Dowoon launched into him but quickly took control, flipping them over with Dowoon now under him. Breathless hot moments later, both were lying on their sides, facing one another with limbs entangled together. Silent serene moments filled with gentle forehead kisses and soft caresses. On the cheeks, the arms, the lips. The silence of the night made it seem like time had stood still and morning won't come to steal them away from one another.

"I've missed you hyung" mutters the younger

"I'm always here though" Dowoon glares at Sungjin for that, lips pouting like a sad puppy.

"You know what I mean hyung" Dowoon whines

Sungjin just pulls him in and hugged him tight

"Such a clingy baby" he pecks the younger's temple and receives a tight squeeze in return.

“I’m your baby” Dowoon murmurs as he snuggles his head deeper into Sungjin chest.

“Yes pup. You are my baby and this big baby should go to sleep now. You have a packed day ahead” Sungjin whispers as he continues to softly pat Dowoon’s head. The slow, gentle rhythm of Sungjin’s patting lulled the younger to sleep. With faint steady breathing accompanying Sungjin in the quiet room, Sungjin fell asleep soon after with the younger still close in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
